Ulic Qel-Droma
Ulic Qel-Droma was a human male native of the planet Alderaan, Ulic and his brother Cay trained under Master Arca Jeth on Arkania. Before Re-Entry In 1232, Ulic was sent with Cay to resolve the centuries-long Beast Wars of the planet Onderon. Qel-Droma and his fellow Jedi allied with the Beast Riders of Onderon after they learned that the Royal Family worshiped the dark side of the Force under the leadership of Queen Amanoa. Amanoa's husband, King Ommin, emerged from hiding in 1234 to disrupt Onderon's peace by waging war in the name of the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Freedon Nadd. Qel-Droma and the Jedi once again fought to defend Onderon, but when Master Jeth was captured by Ommin and Freedon Nadd's spirit, Qel-Droma requested aid from the Galactic Senate. Qel-Droma's help arrived in the form of the Republic Navy and a team of five additional Jedi Knights, led by novice Jedi Nomi Sunrider—with whom Qel-Droma would later fall in love. Qel-Droma and his comrades then rescued Jeth, defeated King Ommin and his army, and banished Freedon Nadd's ghost from the planet forever. Later the Jedi learned of a political uprising in the Empress Teta system by the newly-formed Krath cult. The Jedi had become increasingly concerned with the threat posed to the galaxy by the Krath, and gathered en masse on the planet Deneba. The Krath soon ambushed the Jedi with a bombardment of war droids. Qel-Droma fought alongside his fellow Jedi, but was devastated when Jeth was unexpectedly killed. He then swore to avenge his Master through infiltration of the Krath, against the pleas of his peers. Qel-Droma traveled to Empress Teta and joined them, initially pretending to be a fallen Jedi. Soon, however, he was injected with a rage-inducing poison (later revealed to be A Drop of Fire) by Krath warlord Satal Keto and began over time to fall to the dark side himself. The new Sith Lord Qel-Droma began to consolidate his own power, first with his subjugation of the Mandalorian warrior clans and his hijacking of Republic military resources. Qel-Droma eventually led an attack on the galactic capital of Coruscant, where he was betrayed and abandoned by Aleema Keto and then captured by Jedi Knights under the leadership of Master Vodo-Siosk Baas. Scheduled to stand trial as a war criminal before the Senatorial Inquisition, Qel-Droma was ultimately rescued by Kun and Mandalore the Indomitable, with whom Qel-Droma resumed his campaign of terror against the Republic. Qel-Droma joined Kun in an assault on the Jedi fortress-world of Ossus, where he slew his brother Cay in the presence of his former comrades. The act of fratricide infuriated the Jedi, and Nomi Sunrider exercised her power to sever Qel-Droma's connection to the Force. Utterly defeated and mortified by his own actions, Qel-Droma renounced his allegiance to the Sith. After the war, a broken Qel-Droma exiled himself to Rhen Var, and hoped to live out his days in solitude. However, he was found by an aspiring Jedi—Nomi Sunrider's daughter Vima, whom he agreed to train as a Jedi. He found success and a measure of inner peace through his tutelage of Sunrider. Re-Entry Qel-Droma was present on Mortis when Venge traveled back to the planet. Having extensive experience of A Drop of Fire and withdrawal from its effect, he assisted Kenobi with the help of Qui-Gon Jinn from the OtherWhen timeline. Category:Characters